


Shadow, Hero of Hyrule

by SairenHaria



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SairenHaria/pseuds/SairenHaria
Summary: Shadow never wanted to be a hero. It had taken years to even warm up to being a knight, only choosing it to protect his best friend. But when Zelda is taken, and the knights all vanish, then he must take on evil alone. But he's not so sure on his chances when he has to fight four dark creatures all wearing his face and he has a magic sword that doesn't work.Role reversal of the Four Swords Manga





	Shadow, Hero of Hyrule

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic inspired by [Kaenith](http://imaginefourswords.tumblr.com/post/97591438256/imagine-if-the-roles-were-reversed-shadow-is)'s art. Because I had to flesh the idea out for an RP once and well, here I am.

Over and over and over the cycle goes.

A princess in danger, a hero to save her, and a dark king once again defeated.

Over and over and over the hero fights, the hero conquers darkness, the hero saves the princess.

Conquer the darkness.

But one cannot conquer without being surrounded. Submerged. Nearly overtaken.

A new life, a new cycle.

One a bit more fortunate than others. It would be a land with no war. A life with a mother's whose health may not last, but with a caring father. A life close to the princess. A life with so much light, perhaps it's the trigger for the darkness that has clung life time after life time, growing a bit more each time. A shadow with enough power to have something almost like a soul of it's own.

An idea.

The shadow is strong enough from the onset. The mother weakened. The hero not yet born.

Enough, enough, enough and the dark king powerful enough to touch when the hero and the shadow are still in the place between nothing and life.

A switch.

The mother does not survive the birth. A boy with red eyes, dark skin, and purple hair. Whispers, rumors, wondering if the boy's father is who the mother says it was. The father, the captain of the guard, pays no mind. He knew his wife, and this was his child, whether or not he can't recall relatives with some of those features. He gives the name Shad, after one of her cousins, because surely it's just a more distant relative.

In the world of shadows, where darkness reins, there is a being not of pure darkness, with shining white hair instead of the usual black, aware that there is someone whose soul he's connected to, yet not aware of all that means.

 _"You're so sneaky, maybe I should just call you Shadow?"_ A princess says one day, always wise, always more aware than even she knows.

And the dark king laughs because how could a shadow ever hope to be a hero?


End file.
